Books and monsters
by Cooky x3
Summary: Misteriosos livros foram espalhados pelo mundo todo, apenas humanos podem ler seus poderes e domarem estranha criatura mas uma organização secreta esta atrás desses livros, uma grande guerra ira acontecer.Fichas ainda abertas ;D Cap 1 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Misteriosos livros foram espalhados pelo mundo todo, apenas humanos podem ler seus poderes e domarem estranha criatura mas uma organização secreta esta atrás desses livros, uma grande guerra ira acontecer, e só você pode descobrir o porque

Misteriosos livros foram espalhados pelo mundo todo, apenas humanos podem ler seus poderes e domarem estranha criatura mas uma organização secreta esta atrás desses livros, uma grande guerra ira acontecer, e só você pode descobrir o porque.

Quem e essa organização?E porque estão atrás dos livros?

O que são esses livros?E como vieram parar na Terra?

Quem são essa pessoas que podem domar essas criaturas?E como elas conseguem?

Essas são respostas que só viram com o tempo...

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Fanfic de fichas ;D GO GO GO GO

Vai ter três tipos de fichas, espero que tenhas bastante tipos de fichas. (Principalmente de livros xD)

**Ficha 1 **

**Humanos:**Alguns humanos tiveram a sorte (ou não) de encontrarem misteriosos livros, a maior surpresa deles e que aquele livro e um 'manual' e que ele pode domar uma estranha criatura. Esse 'manual' contem os poderes do mostro.

**OBS1:Alguns dos humanos escolhidos serão da organização.**

Nome: (Nome/sobrenome)

Nacionalidade: (Lembre-se a historia vai passar pelo mundo todo! )

Idade: (No mínimo 10 anos.)

Personalidade: ( Por favor caprichem! Gosto de personagens com personalidade BEM diferente)

Aparência: (Todos nos temos um defeito ;D)

Como achou o livro? (Conte como o personagem encontrou o livro.)

Como ele reagiu ao seu monstro? ( Cada livro tem um mostro, conte como ele reagiu com a descoberta e como e a relação dos dois.)

Algo mais?

Você pertence a organização ( )Sim ( ) Não: ( Na historia haverá uma organização atrás dos livros, esses personagens serão muito importantes! SE a resposta for sim, fale porque você esta na organização xD)

**Ficha 2**

**Livros/Monstros: **Cada monstro possui um livro, mas apenas humanos podem ler seu livro.Existe todo tipo de monstros. (Bonecas,Animais,Gigantes,Elfos,Magos,Ninjas...). Ninguém sabe como aqueles livros foram parar na Terra.

Obs1:Quando o livro e queimado, o monstro desaparece da Terra e vai para seu mundo (De onde ele veio) Os Obs2:monstros podem lutar um contra o outro.

Nome: (Não precisa de sobrenome)

Elemento: (O elemento do livro.Se o elemento do livro for água, os poderes do monstro envolvem água.)

Aparência: (Do mostro e fale se ele e – mago, humano , boneca, etc.. -, e aproveite e fale a cor da capa do livro.)

Personalidade:

Poderes. (Caprichem!!)

Algo mais?

-.-.-.-.

Bom e só isso! Estou anciosa para escrever essa Fanfic

Bom, ate mais e boa sorte!!

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

-Droga

Comentários sobre as fichas lá em baixo ò.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Droga!Porque tem que chover logo hoje?

Uma jovem corria pelas ruas da pequena cidade, seus livros do colégio acabaram virando um guarda-chuva, seu cabelo azul claro já estava ensopado igual a suas roupas, a chuva começava aumentar e a jovem de estranho cabelo começava a correr mais rápido ate sentir o chão frio.

-Mas que... – A garota parara de falar e começou a observar o estranho objeto que tinha tropeçado.- Isso..Isso e um livro? Mas que livro estranho...

A garota ainda no chão, pega o estranho livro e começa a observa-lo.O livro parecia antigo, a capa era branca e não havia um titulo como os outros livros, começou a folheá-lo mas as paginas estavam totalmente brancas, mas o que mais chamou atenção da garota e que o livro não estava molhado.

Se levantou do chão frio e colocou o estranho livro por dentro da blusa para não molha-lo, colocou o livro agora de matemática sobre a cabeça e começou a correr para sua casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A jovem agora seca, observava o livro em cima da cama, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes folheou o livro e nada encontrou.

Ela não sabia o porque, mas aquele livro tinha algum enigma, como ele não se molhou quando o mundo estava caindo?Tudo naquele livro era estranho, sem titulo, sem palavras, sem nada apenas a capa e as folhas.

-Deve ser um diário... – Falou a jovem jogando o livro na escrivaninha.

-Me devolva...

-Hã? – A jovem se vira para ver quem falou aquilo. – O QUE E VOCÊ? – A garota se assustou com a figura em sua frente e acaba caindo no chão.

Nunca tinha visto aquilo em sua vida, seria o demônio? Essa pergunta não saia de sua cabeça confusa.

A figura tinha quatro patas, duas antes que saiam da sua cabeça que chegavam na altura dos olhos, seus olhos eram grandes e vermelho que se destacavam com seus pelo pretos.Um estranho liquido saia de sua boca, o estranho monstro observava a garota e depois começou a observar o livro em cima da escrivaninha.

O monstro começava a andar em direção do livro, a jovem assustada fechou os olhos e tampou seus ouvidos na tentativa de não ouvir o estranho som que o monstro fazia.

-_SÓ PODE SER UM SONHO! SÓ PODE SER UM SONHO! – _A garota repetia isso para si mesma, estava tremendo, estava com muito medo.

- Karyuu Endan! – Uma enorme bola de fogo em forma de dragão invadiu o pequeno cômodo.

-Mas...O que esta acontecendo? – A jovem aos poucos parava de tremer e começou abrir os olhos devagar.

Um estranho liquido preto se encontrava no meio do seu quarto, marcas pretas estavam na parede, um cheiro de queimado estava no ar.

A garota levanta sua cabeça para ver quem foi seu herói, mas logo se arrepende.

O vento brincava com seus cabelos negros e rebeldes, seus olhos ônix não paravam de observar o livro, usava um sobretudo preto que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele, mas o que mais chamou atenção da garota de cabelo azul e que o estranho segurava um livro igual o seu mas a capara era roxa e havia alguma coisa escrita em lilás.

Mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a pessoa ao seu lado, pessoa ou mais um cosplay pensava ela.

O cabelo do 'cosplay' era roxo escuro que chegava em seus joelhos, seus olhos eram muito estranhos, era azul cintilante mas o que mais chamava atenção eram suas assas, eram grandes e majestosas roxas também combinando com seus cabelos.

-Nos perdoe pela bagunça... – O cosplay começou a falar mas logo foi cortado pela garota.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?Porque aquele bicho veio me atacar?Porque um cosplay solta foto pela boca?E Porque ele ta pegando aquela gosma preta? – A garota aponta para o estranho que segurava um cápsula e analisava o liquido.

-Cosplay eu...?

-Prazer em conhece-la, sou Uchiha Sasuke capitão do terceiro esquadrão. – Falou o estranho se levantando.

-O que era aquilo? E porque veio me atacar.

-Aquilo era uma mutação X03, e ela estava atrás aquilo... – O cosplay aponta para o livro.

-Kia acho não devemos contar tudo para ela...

-Como não?Um bicho veio me atacar e eu não posso saber de nada?O que tem aquele livro?

-Pelo jeito ela ainda não liberto o dono verdade do livro. – Falou calma Kia se sentando na cama.

-Esses livros são chamados de Titos (?) cada livro possui seu dono verdadeiro, ou monstros como você pode ver. – Sasuke aponta para Kia que se divertia com os ursinhos na cama da garota. – Esse livros, ou titos contem os poderes dos monstros mas só humanos podem ler seus poderes.

-Mas se só humanos podem ler seus poderes, cadê o humano daquele monstro?

-Existe milhares de titos espalhados pelo mundo, mas uma organização esta atrás deles, eles roubam esses titos e fazem mutações com o monstro do livro, assim essa mutações não precisam de um humano para ler seus poderes, mas perdem a consciência e viram praticamente escravos.

-Então essa organização usa essas mutações para irem atrás dos Titos. – Kia se levanta da cama e pega o livro na escrivaninha. – Por isso que existe os cinco esquadrões, para deter essas mutações matar todos da Akatsuki e recuperar todos os Titos.

-E como esse livros vieram parar na Terra? – A jovem estava confusa, aquilo era demais para ela.

-Você esta fazendo perguntas demais senhorita... – Fala Sasuke cansado. – Vamos levar seu livro e apagaremos sua memória, não se preocupe você vai voltar para sua vida, esse dia será apagado de sua memória.

-Claro que não! – A jovem sai correndo e pega o livro das mãos de Kia. – Ninguém vai apagar minha memória!Fui eu que achei esse livro, então esse livro e meu!

-Mas só queremos ajudar...Daqui a pouco a Akatsuki ira mandar mais mutações...Esse que você viu e uma mutação muito fraca, existe outras mutações mais forte e podem te matar...Entenda por favor... – Kia tentava acalmar a jovem.

-NÃO! – A garota senta no chão ainda abraçando o livro, uma fina lagrima escorre de seus olhos caindo no livro.

De repente o livro começa a brilhar algumas letras começaram a surgir na capa do livro.

-O que... – A garota joga o livro para frente, um forte vento abre o livro e palavra surgem na pagina em branco do livro.

-_Dos ventos de leste a oeste, o dono verdade do meu livro ira surgir, agora nasce novos ventos, agora nasce Toph ! _– A garota começa a ler as palavras do livro.

Cinco paginas do livro se soltaram formando um circulo e um símbolo se formou no chão do quarto, as janelas do cômodo se abriram com violência, um vento muito forte entrou no quarto.

-KIA! NÃO ME DIGA QUE ELA LIBERTO O DONO DO LIVRO! – Sasuke coloca uma das mãos sobre o rosto por causa do vento forte.

Kia permaneceu calada, apenas observando a cena.

Aos poucos o vento ia ficando mais fraco, e no meio do símbolo uma estranha figura sorrio.

-Muito prazer...Sou Toph. – Uma jovem abre um doce sorriso.

Seus cabelos loiros eram presos em dois coques cada um era segurado por dois rashis, seus olhos azuis traziam esperança, media mais ou menos 1,20 parecendo uma criança.

-Senhoria Tomoy Yukio... Você foi convocada para participar do terceiro esquadrão. – Sasuke falou serio encarando Tomoyo.

-Co...Como?

-Você liberou o verdadeiro dono do seu livro...Toph – Falou Kia com um sorriso nos lábios.- Agora terá que ajudar na busca dos outros Titos.

-E...E...E se eu não quiser?

-Você não tem escolha...Isso e uma ordem...

Toph apenas observava a cena.

-Muito o brigada por me libertar Moyo-chan! – Toph disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto. – Seremos ótimas amigas! Claro, so se você me pagar, meus serviços são muito caros!

Moyo não disse nada, apenas caiu no chão.

-_De uma coisa eu tenho certeza...Esse livro não e um diário...E o pior...aquele mostro e mão de vaca – Pensou Moyo antes de desmaiar_

**Continua.**

Nossa OO

Fiz esse capitulo só em 2 horas e já estou postando xD (Estou MUITO animada com essa fanfic.)

Esse capitulo so apareceu 3 fichas! Fiz esse capitulo só para 'explicar' como e a historia xD Agora da para ter uma idéia como são os livros e os monstros.

E as fichas, gostei muito delas D E todas foram escolhidas ò.ó E hoje em dia ninguém quer ser du mal uu (Nenhuma ficha para a organização ii )

As fichas ainda estão abertas, preciso de pessoas para a organização e alguns monstros/humanos.

Próximo capitulo mais pessoas/fichas vão aparecer D

Agora comentando sobre as fichas ;D

**Jessicailha- **Amei seu monstro E ela vai ficar perfeita junto com a Yuuki Shiskikura (Ela so tem 10 anos o) E também e baixinha, elas vão fazer uma dupla tão kawaii 3 E vai ter comedia com elas, pois as duas não gostam de serem chamada de 'tampinhas' – **GRANDE DUPLA ;D **(Apanha xx)

**Sakusasuke- **Bom o monstro do Santorino vai ser o Kaito D (AMA elfos, eu já penso no Legolas xD ) Essa vai ser uma dupla de galãs ;D Muito obrigada por participar da minha fic

**Gabihh-chan- **Sim sim, mas so os livros e os monstros, porque na fanfic mesmo vai aparecer muitas coisas que não tem no zath bell (Também não sei escrever pokapoakpoakoka xD ) como os esquadrões isso não tem no zath bell ;P

Adorei ela ter tipo um romance com o dono do livro xD Como ela e teimosa e tudo mais, o dono do livro vai ser um mulherengo e pervertido e estão sempre brigando por causa dela ser teimosa (Ai vai ser comedia xD) Mas quem sabe no final eles não ficam juntos? Obrigada pela opinião!Gostei muito

**Little Snow Angel – **Amo amo amo amo personagens pequenas Ela vai ser a capitã do quinto esquadrão tudo bem?E o monstro dela vai ser uma fada, vai ficar super kawaii 3 (As duas são pequenininhas, vai ser uma dupla baby xD)

**Tsunay Nami – **A Lirit vai ser uma personagem com muito mistério (Risada maligna) como ela e egípcia e tudo mais combino perfeitamente com os livros. (Que são um mistério também) ela vai descobrir muitas coisas nessa fanfic! Obrigada por participar!

**Miko Nina Chan – **Bom...O Itachi vai ser da organização (Não podia contar isso xD Mas já foi.) Se você quiser ser par dele MESMO ela teria que tipo, ser uma espiã mas trabalhar para a organização (Tipo trair os esquadrões.) Mas se você não quiser (Isso dela trair) eu tento dar um jeitinho mas vai ficar um pouco difícil / Mas adorei ela, obrigada por participar e espere as atrapalhadas dela com o seu monstro! D

**Luna Stuart – **Sim! Temos uma francesa na historia! A Rina vai descobrir bastante coisa na fanfic também! E ela e muito estilosa o.õ Bom talvez ela fique com algum personagem ok?Obrigada por participar!

**Hitsugaya Nanami – **Como você pode ver, Kia e o monstro do Sasuke (Lindo!! D) Tadinha, a moyo confundiuela com um cosplay TT Adorei ela, principalmente que ela e do elemento fogo combina com o Sasuke! Kia vai ajudar muitas pessoas na historia! Obrigada por participar!

**Gabi-chanS2 – **Quero lhe pedir um favor! Você pode inventar o apelido da Hinata? (Não só muito boa com apelidos uu ) Adorei a ficha ;D Obrigada por participar!

**S2DeAtH aNgElS2 – **Adorei a ficha! Shizuku vai ser o mostro de um capitão, espere pelo próximo capitulo! Gostei de verdade, obrigada por participar ;D

Bom e so isso pessoal ;D Obrigada a todos que mandaram sua fichas!

Ate o próximo capitulo D

Beijos!


End file.
